Mimi Tachikawa
Mimi Tachikawa is a heroine from the Digimon Universe. She is voiced by Philece Sampler. Mimi is one of the eight original DigiDestined and is primarily described as a "girly girl". She enjoys shopping and fashion. She bears the Crest of Sincerity and is partnered to Palmon. She later began to idolize Ace for his speed and courage. Relationships Allies: Palmon, Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, T.K. Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Meiko Mochizuki, Davis Motomiya, Cody Hida, Yolei Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Gennai, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Irving Lambert, Tommy Oliver, Grid Battleforce/Power Rangers Beast Morphers, Captain Price, Benjamin "Benji" Nolan, Heather Peters, Jaxon Bates, John Hanlin, Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, Ogremon, Unimon, Meramon, Frigimon, Elecmon, Andromon, Digitamamon, Gekomon, Otamamon, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Kyle Garrick, Neutral: Vyvyan Basterd Enemies: Devimon, Etemon/MetalEtemon, Myotismon/VenomMyotismon/MaloMyotismon, Dark Masters, Apocalymon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Diaboromon, Dark Gennai, King Drasil, Evox, Blaze, Roxy, Scrozzle, Nui Harime, Azula, Douglas Shetland, El Sueno, Shellmon, Akihiro Kurata, Vargoyle, Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 18 With the return of Dark Gennai, Mimi and her friends were called by Irving Lambert and Cloe Carter to combat the threat with help from the Digimon Tamers team and the Beast Morphers Rangers. They also team up with numerous Legendary Heroes to fight against Nui Harime. Mimi was also present in the final battle against Dark Gennai in Canterlot as well as Nate Silva and Steel's first fight as Rangers. Fire Rebellion: Infinity After Dark Gennai's eventual defeat and demise. Mimi Tachikawa went back to the base to give report to the heroes that the Multi-Universe is safe good. Ultimate Story She appeared along with his Digi-Destined, Banjo, Kazooie, and Misty as they were training Kari to become a Fairy at the Isle o' Hags; this takes place after the Journey through Kanto. Gallery Mimi Tachikawa.png|Mimi in Digimon Adventure (Season 1) mimi.jpg|Mimi in Digimon Adventure 02 (Season 2) Mimi Adventure Tri.jpg|Mimi in Digimon Adventure tri Mimi_Tachikawa_(tri.)_t.gif Mimi Tachikawa Palmon Akiza Izinski Black Rose Dragon Crossovers.jpg Digimon Last Evolution Mimi image.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:DigiDestined Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of Team Blood Gulch Category:Team heroes Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Gloved Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Cute Characters Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Girly Girl Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Survivors in LOTM: The War In Makati City Category:Targets of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Members of The K Team Category:Characters rescued by Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Enemies of Genm Corp. Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story